Tangled Wishes
by Darth Furby
Summary: [Chapter 3 up] Another prequel to Bed of Lies, this story chronicles the birthday party mentioned in chapter one of said story, and the ramifications of the realizations that occur during the party.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This story really shouldn't be happening yet. It shouldn't, but it is. This is a chapter prequel to Bed of Lies, chronicling the birthday party mentioned in the first chapter of said story, with modifications on what actually happened. I'm changing Bed of Lies to follow suit. It may or may not become more than a realization story centered around Taichi. I've become tempted to turn it into a story that chronciles not only the party, the ensuing realizations, but to also use it as a vehicle to explain why Yamato is no longer a musician at the end of 02. This subplot is hinted at a bit in the first chapter, but isn't really explored, so we'll see.

Bear with me, since I've been lazy with writing as of late, as should be obvious from lack of updates on Bed of Lies itself, hence this story being posted. I will finish Bed of Lies, I just don't when, as it seems my muse has left me there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Ensnared

"Brrrr!"

Yamato let out a loud shiver as he and Taichi stepped out of the studio that his band used for rehearsals. Even though it was April, the temperature was low and the wind was freezing. After zipping his jacket, he slung his guitar case over his left shoulder, and threw his right arm around Taichi.

"Ahh!" Taichi was clearly taken off guard.

"Oh, relax," Yamato scoffed. "Its cold. I'm just having fun."

Taichi gave him a dirty look as Yamato's face split into a cocky grin. He took a deep breath and attempted to let Yamato's good mood in. It had been awhile since they had been alone together and he didn't want to ruin it. Instead, he decided to try starting a conversation.

"Are your band rehearsals always like that?"

"You mean the bickering? Yeah," Yamato looked at him, curious. "Whenever I pitch a new idea to them, I feel like I'm stepping on a landmine. But if I let them come up with the ideas, they just get mad at each other instead. It's enough to make me want to -" Yamato cut himself off, and drew away from Taichi.

"Want to what? Quit?" Taichi asked him trying no to show disappointment as Yamato's arm left his shoulders. "I would hate to see you go through that, but I'm inclined to say what you're going through right now is worse."

"In some ways," Yamato said softly. "But I don't know what I'd do without my music, you know?"

"I do," Taichi told him, his tone hard and sure. Yamato looked at him, surprised but interested. "You'd find something new, another outlet. Maybe a better one."

"Better than music?" Yamato asked doubtfully.

"You've always been able to move on before," Taichi answered, reassuringly. "Even if it took someone leading you by the hand, kicking and screaming."

Yamato smiled, and moved closer to Taichi on the sidewalk. Taichi's breath caught in his throat briefly, more out of shock than nerves. At least, that was what he told himself that afternoon, as he and Yamato slowly made their way to Yamato's apartment.

"You did keep your promise, right?" Taichi asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Promise? What promise?" Yamato asked innocently. Taichi glowered at him, and Yamato made an appologetic gensture. "I'm kidding. Of course I remembered."

"Good," Taichi said sullenly as they reached the door of Yamato's building. After a few moments of fumbling with the key, Yamato had the door unlocked and the two boys were inside. Neither spoke as they went hastily up the three flights of stairs that loomed between the floor and Yamato's unit. Yamato unlocked the door to his apartment, and the two were greated with silent darkness. Silent, that was, until Yamato turned the light on.

"Surpise!" Several people said cheerfully as they entered. Taichi sent an incdredibly dirty look at Yamato, who attempted to laugh his way out of his predicament.

"Oh, c'mon, Taichi. Lighten up," Yamato said, smiling stupidly. "I know you didn't want me to do this, but- well, it's a small party, and I didn't think that you'd mind celebrating your birthday with us."

"Us? Oh." Taichi understood after glancing around. Only the twelve chosen were there. He realized that Yamato had put some thought into it, at least.

"To be honest Taichi, I expected you to be the last person to say no to a birthday party," Yamato said quietly, as they went into the living room, where most of the party was centered.

"I know," Taichi conceded. "I just- I kind of wanted it to be just- us."

"I know. But I wanted to do something- well, a little more, I guess." Yamato was careful in choosing those words.

"Being with you was already enough," taichi said softly. Before Yamato could question the meaning of that comment, Taichi changed the subject. "Well, I can still get drunk. Where's the booze?"

"Ah-" Yamato looked at Taichi, feeling a little thrown. "Uhm, it's in the kitchen. Help yourself."

"I will. Gladly," Taichi said as he left the living room. The kitchen was empty when he entered it, and the drinks were set up on one of the counters. There was nothing but beer as far as alcohol went, except for a single bottle of sake- which had no doubt been Yamato's idea, something to make a toast with. Taichi smiled absentmindedly, feeling a little less angry at his friend, and perhaps even in the mood to party. Of course, they may have just been the large swig he'd taken from the beer he'd just picked up.

Whatever the reason, he returned to the living looking significatnly brighter. Yamato beamed from his perch on the arm of the couch at seeing Taichi's mood so changed. Taichi gave him a dirty look.

"I'm not in that good of a mood-," he informed Yamato, before taking another large go on his drink. "-Yet."

Yamato chuckled. "I suppose we'll have to fix that, eh?"

"You can try," Taichi said, raising his eyebrows. He sat down on the floor in front of the sofa arm Yamato occupied.

"Why so blue, birthday boy?" Someone asked. Taichi looked up to see who the speaker was, and saw Takeru's blue eyes blinking curiously at him. The younger boy was sitting on the couch, next to Yamato's arm.

"I'm not blue," Taichi replied in a huff.

"Well, you're certainly not happy, either," he heard a different voice- Koushirou's- observe. Looking down the sofa, past Takeru, he eyed Koushirou in annoyance. Koushirou didn't notice, as his laptop was between his own eyes and Taichi's glare.

"What does it matter?" Taichi asked, a note of anger in his voice. "I'm here, isn't that enough?"

"No," Yamato told him firmly. "I at least won't be satisfied until see you smile for more than two seconds."

"Well too damn bad," Taichi said crossly. Then, reconsidering. "Well, maybe if I get really, really drunk-"

"I want a sober smile, you toad," Yamato said, dropping a fist on the top of Taichi's head.

"Ow- Look, it's your fault I'm mad," Taichi said loudly, standing up and rubbing his head. "So drop it. Either that, or I'll leave."

"Taichi-" Yamato began, no longer sure of how to deal with his friend's mood. "Look, I know that I told you I wouldn't throw some stupid party, but look around you. We haven't had a good reason to get everyone together in a long time."

"Oh, so the party isn't to celebrate my birthday, its just an excuse to get everyone together and get wasted?" Taichi was almost yelling now.

"That isn't what I meant," Yamato said, feeling frustrated. He wanted so badly for Taichi to just enjoy himself, something he hadn't seen his friend do in too long a time.

"Sure sounded like it," Taichi said, walking paste Yamato, past the couch in its entirety, and towards the hallway.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yamato called after him.

"Somewhere I can be alone," Taichi said coldly, looking back at Yamato. Seeing the confusion in Yamato's eyes, he added, "Where I can be away from you."

He felt bad, treating Yamato so coldly, but he wasn't sure what else to do. He couldn't really concentrate on anything; he'd been so flustered that he'd left his beer in the living room. He found himself in Yamato's room, his mind clearing long enough to take in the dark curtains, the twin sized bed and the particular scent that Yamato's room always had. He didn't know why he knew that scent so well, but he did know he liked it. Sometimes he described the feeling it gave him as "neat", but most of the time he simply defined it as "scary".

He stumbled over to the bed, and fell on it; out of habit he inhaled deeply on impact, and then scolded himself after doing so. He wondered why he felt so horrible that day, why on his birthday. He was sixteen, sixteen! Shouldn't he be happy? Shouldn't he at least know why he felt so horrible?

The door opened a little ways, startling Taichi out of his thoughts. Yamato's blonde head appears in the opening.

"Taichi?"

"Go away!" Taichi threw a pillow at the door. Yamato backed away, dodging it.

"I refuse to go away from my own room, Taichi," Yamato said irritatedly. "And I refuse to leave you alone until you tell me what is wrong."

"It doesn't matter," Taichi said quietly.

"Yes, it does," Yamato was in the room now, closing in on the bed. "If you can't talk to me, who will you talk to?"

"No one, if I'm lucky," Taichi grumbled.

Yamato didn't saying anything, just let out a long, bothered sigh. Taichi scowled at him, but was unable to stop him from sitting on the bed next to him. He looked at Yamato, whose expression was near impossible to decipher; Yamato's eyes were hard and shielded from being read. Taichi felt nothing but a knotting sensation in his stomach, and a lightness in his temples.

"Taichi, I know I haven't been paying as much attention to what you want as I should be- throwing this party was selfish, I'll admit-" He paused, looking at Taichi, who said nothing. "-And I'm sorry, I really am. But I also don't think that's the only thing making you upset."

"No one said it was," Taichi replied, uncertain of how much he wanted to tell Yamato. Or how much he could fathom himself. The thought left him entirely, however, when he felt an arm come around him, nervously and anxiously.

"I don't know what else to do, alright? I want you to have fun- loosen up, ya know?" Yamato looked Taichi anxiously, looking for some hint that he was getting through. "Do want me to tell them to leave?"

"No," Taichi said, more clearly and certainly than he'd thought possible. Then, to Yamato's mixed relief, horror, and delight, Taichi began to cry. "I just- just wanted to spend some time with you, you know? I can't remember when the last time was that we just hung out alone.."

"Yeah, I was beginning to realize that myself," Yamato replied rather sheepishly, nodding. "But I can't keep track of anything, you know that. I kind of need your help there."

"You've always needed help there," Taichi replied, the barest hint of a smile forming in the corners of his mouth. He wiped his eyes with a sleeve, and stood up. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm upset with you. You lied, Yamato. That hurts, a lot."

"Taichi-" Yamato began, reaching out for the other boy when he stood up. Taichi slapped his hand away. "Please be reasonable."

"Maybe I will be in a day or two," Taichi said slowly. "But I just can't right now."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Taichi ran out of the room and down the hall. When he entered the open area where the kitchen began, he felt several pairs of curious eyes on him. He froze. Moments later, Yamato spears behind him, and arm enfolded around Taichi's shoulders. He felt himself go red.

"Get off me!" He shrieked, turning around and shoving Yamato away in the same action.

Yamato let go, looking confused and a little hurt. "Taichi-"

"I'm leaving," Taichi said quietly, walking towards the door. Before picking up his shoes, he looked back, a little expectantly.

"I'm not going to stop you," Yamato said stiffly. "Maybe it would be better for you to leave, since nothing good is going to come of any of this."

"Nothing good ever comes to those who lie and those who hate themselves," Taichi said, stooping to tie his shoes. Upon finishing, he stood up and looked at Yamato again. "Maybe a few days from now I won't even remember feeling this way. I doubt it, though."

After he had closed the door behind him, and after the stupefied feeling had lifted from the atmosphere, Daisuke broke the dazed silence.

"What does he mean, "those who hate themselves"?" He asked, obviously bewildered by what had just happened.

"I don't know," Yamato said softly. "But I didn't like the sound of it."


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I should have posted this sooner, but I got sidetracked and forgot. Sorry, sorry. There should be at least one more chapter for this story, since this chapter is most definitely a cliff-hanger. ; Don't know when I'll have that finished though. I wanted to have it finished before I posted this chapter, but it's obviously going to take awhile for the next chapter be completed, and I feel like I should at least post everything I have.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he had left Yamato's apartment, he'd begun running. Not just physically, back to his own home, but he'd unknowingly begun running from Yamato emotionally. He was only beginning to realize how he felt, but he fully understood that he could no longer close his eyes and heart to his feelings, however tangled and wrong they seemed.

His eyes were burning when he walked into his apartment, mostly from the cold air that had lashed at his face while he ran, but also from the tears that he was trying to swallow away.

Upon waking the next morning, he didn't remember falling asleep, but was terribly glad for the two week break between school terms. Sitting up, he heard a familiar sound coming from the jeans he'd apparently taken off before going to bed. His phone was beeping, telling him he had a message.

After he had liberated it from his pants, he found he had not just one, but three messages. Two from Yamato, one from Daisuke. He knew why Yamato had left messages, but was curious about Daisuke's. He checked Yamato's first.

_"Taichi? Look, I don't know what wrong, and I know you probably won't tell me, but please, please call me back."_

He deleted it, feeling horrible and angry and just a little bit touched at the concern he'd heard in Yamato's voice. He paused before opening the next one, wondering why Yamato had called twice.

_"I know I already called once, call me impatient, I guess, but I really, really want to talk to you. If you're still mad at me, I'm sorry, I really am. But if it's something else, something worse-"_ there was a pause, Yamato's voice seemed to have broken a little. _"I'm really worried, okay?"_

Taichi stared at his phone. He'd missed the time on the first message, but noticed the time on the second. 4:37 AM, it read. Before he could feel too guilty, he deleted it and moved on to Daisuke's message.

_""Those who hate themselves?" What's that supposed to mean? Yamato has no idea, so I thought I'd ask you. I'm guessing it means you're contemplating the idea of doing something really stupid. If you are, can you call me first so someone can have a shot at talking you out of it? Feel better, dude."_

Taichi had to chuckle at Daisuke's strange way of conveying concern. He was finding the idea of talking to Daisuke almost inviting, but felt obligated to call Yamato back first. He sighed, falling onto his bed sideways. He lay there for a time, while thoughts and feelings fell into place in his mind. Some of his questions had been answered by his realization the previous night, while still more questions had been raised.

He'd always thought he'd welcome the idea of being in love. Of course, he hadn't been planning on the object of such feelings being Yamato. And at that moment, he believed love to be too nice a word for what he felt towards Yamato. Love, he believe was something one invited, passionate but still controllable. His feelings for Yamato could not be controlled, and passion was not strong enough a word. Every bit of him ached emotionally, and he could not yet put a finger on exactly what his desires were concerning his friend.

He rolled onto his back, and lifted on hand above his face, examining it. He wondered what Yamato's body would feel like under his fingers, what it would be like to touch him in a way that was not related to fighting. It made him sick, this feeling, and yet he did not want to quell it. His curiosity was much stronger than any disgust he might have towards his lust. Absently, he wondered how much of that soft skin Sora had already seen. Just the thought made him feel a little jealous.

As his jealously became a conscious thought, he noticed his phone was ringing. He fumbled for it, and looked at the display. It was Daisuke. He decided to answer it.

"What?"

"Nice way to answer your phone," Daisuke said disapprovingly. His tone softened as he continued. "How are you?"

"Why are you even bothering to ask?" Taichi asked in annoyance. "Nice message, by the way."

"You know, I was serious about wanting to talk you out of whatever stupid thing you're planning to do to yourself," Daisuke said, his voice serious.

"Oh, I didn't doubt that," Taichi said. "I guess I'm just not in the mood to be appreciative."

"I noticed," Daisuke said. Taichi could hear his eyes rolling. "What are you doing today?"

"No idea," Taichi replied. "I just woke up, actually."

"Good. I'm coming over then," Daisuke said cheerfully, before hanging up.

"Hey-!" Taichi called into the phone, even though he knew the other end was dead. He put the phone down and fell into his bed once more, closing his eyes as he felt the sheets envelope him.

When he opened his eyes again, the clock on his bed stand showed the time to be twenty minutes later than it had been when he had first shut them. He decided he must have dozed off, and realized why he awoken. A sharp tapping was sounding on his door.

"What?" He called towards it.

"Daisuke's here." It was Hikari's voice that answered him.

"Oh," he replied flatly. Before he could say more, perhaps tell them to go away, Daisuke was peering into his bedroom.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't care," Taichi said not bothering to move or look up.

"I never thought I'd see you look so apathetic," Daisuke said quietly, closing the door behind him as he entered. "Since when are you the moping type?"

"Since now," Taichi told him coldly. "Why do you care?"

"Because I've taken it upon me to be your friend," Daisuke informed him as he sat down on the side of the bed. "And I know you wouldn't be acting this way unless something was really wrong."

"As much as I appreciate the concern, I doubt there's anything you can do," Taichi sad, sitting up.

"Assume all you want," Daisuke said, glancing at him. "And even if I can't do anything, I can still listen. I might understand, even."

"There is no way you'd understand how I feel right now," Taichi told him curtly. "No way. I barely understand it myself."

Daisuke didn't say anything right away. He looked at Taichi uncertainly, his brow furrowed in thought. Before Taichi could say more, or ask if Daisuke was truly stumped, Daisuke found his voice.

"I know, I know," he began, his voice sounding a bit shaky. "You're the same as everyone else. No one thinks I can understand their problems." He stood up, looking the opposite direction from Taichi.

"That's not what I meant," Taichi told him quickly. He found himself wishing desperately that Daisuke would face him.

"Then what did you mean?" Daisuke didn't move.

"I- I don't know," Taichi said tentatively. Grasping for one of Daisuke's wrists, in an attempt to turn back around, Taichi went on. "I didn't know you felt that way, either."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Daisuke said quietly. Even though his voice had been shaking with his reply, Daisuke turned around. He looked at Taichi critically as he spoke again. "You don't think I would have come here wanting to hear you out if I didn't actually think I had some idea of what was going on, do you?"

"I- what?" Taichi felt himself caught off guard with that. Regaining his composure, he sent Daisuke an equally critical look to what he had received. "I refuse to believe you have any idea what is going through my mind right now."

"I knew you'd say that," Daisuke said, sounding exasperated. He sat back down, putting more of his weight on the bed than he had before. He closed his eyes, then opened them again, looking more relaxed and maybe a bit sheepish at the realization that he had Taichi's attention but not sure of the word to keep it.

"So?" Taichi looked at him expectantly.

"Well- I guess I don't exactly know what's going on-" Taichi raised his eyebrows as Daisuke paused. "-but I know it's got to do with Yamato, and I know it's not just because he pulled a fast one on you by throwing that party-" Daisuke winced as Taichi looked at him shrewdly. "-but I'm not one to just guess at things." Seeing Taichi's disappointed looked he added, "But my intentions in wanting to know what's going on are pure, and I really am worried about you."

Taichi looked at him in annoyance for a few more seconds before his faced broke into a grin. "I believe you, I believe you," he told Daisuke between laughs. Daisuke looked insulted and didn't say anything.

After a few more fits of laughter from Taichi, Daisuke ended his own silence and asked again what was bothering Taichi. Taichi turned pensive again, but his eyes told Daisuke he wasn't as closed to speaking now.

"The idea of saying it out loud makes me feel more foolish than I already do," he murmured. "But I guess I owe it to you somehow-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his phone started going off. Both boys jumped in alarm before Taichi found his phone amongst his tangled bed sheets. Daisuke looked at him, curious to know who was calling. Taichi looked at the display and immediately turned away from the other boy.

He answered it, though he wasn't sure what he was going to say. "Hello?"

"Hi," the voice on the other end said, the cheerfulness it held sounding forced. "Uhm… are you still mad at me?"

"I- no, of course not," Taichi said honestly. He felt like his insides were going to implode.

"That's- that's good," Yamato sounded relieved. "Do you want to get together sometime this week? You know, make up for what I did?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure," Taichi nodded, though he knew Yamato couldn't see him. "When?"

"Anytime you want. Just say the word and I'm yours for the day," there was a chuckle after Yamato spoke.

"Thank you," Taichi replied, though his voice shook horribly. "I- I can't really talk right now- Daisuke's here-"

"Oh? Huh, I guess he beat me to speaking to you today," Yamato said, a note of carelessness in his voice. "Well, I'll let you go. Call me when you want to get together."

"I will. Bye," Taichi said softly. Yamato hung up without another word.

"Let me guess who that was," Daisuke said flatly, looking almost amused. Taichi starred at him in annoyance. "And I think I know what's going on now, in your mind at least."

"Oh? Really?" Taichi challenged him, though he was sincerely worried that Daisuke did, indeed, know.

"You're in love with Yamato," Daisuke declared simply.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Ugh, this chapter has an icky ending. But that's only because there was no other way to end it before it became terrifyingly long. I think this thing ought to be about five chapters in the end. There will still be a few years' gap between it and Bed of Lies, but that's because nothing important happens during that time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke stared at Taichi confidently while Taichi attempted to gather his thoughts into a manageable condition. As he grappled with his wits, Daisuke grew quickly impatient.

"Look either I'm right or I'm wrong. And with the way you're reacting," Daisuke said, looking at him judiciously. "I'm inclined to say that I'm right."

"And so what if you are?" Taichi spat at him, feeling angry with himself for taking so long to fully digest how quickly Daisuke had caught on.

"Then I get to tell you're stupid for thinking I wouldn't understand," Daisuke replied simply. Taichi looked at him, his anger dissolving a bit.

"Then I guess I'm stupid," he stated blankly, not really understanding what was going on anymore. Then, a look of realization dawning on his face, he added, "you understand?"

Daisuke nodded. "You don't notice much, do you?"

"What was there to notice?"

"I haven't been actively trying to get your sister's attention in a long time," Daisuke began quietly. "I've had-" he paused, choosing his words carefully "-my attention on other things."

"Other things-?" Taichi began, before realizing what Daisuke meant. He clamped his mouth shut and goggled at the younger boy.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Daisuke stared at him defiantly. Upon Taichi's expression changing to one of admonishment, he continued. "Don't look at me like I don't know what I'm talking about! I'm old enough to know these things about myself. Don't be bitter because you're a late bloomer."

"I'm not. I just can't believe you've actually thought about these things so thoroughly," Taichi said shaking his head. "Of course, I had no inclination to like anyone at all when I was eleven, so you were already ahead of me there, huh?"

"Guess so. At any rate," Daisuke said, trying his best to be serious, though he had an obvious desire to interrogate Taichi immediately. "Are you a little more willing to talk to me now?"

Taichi looked at him, his expression hesitant. "I know I should. This is just between us, right?"

"Of course," Daisuke gave him an impatient look. "Do you think I want anyone knowing some of the things I'm likely to tell you?"

"Like what?" Taichi asked inquisitively, though his curiosity was curbed by the expression on Daisuke's face falling a little. He understood at once, though he felt a bit stupid for not realizing instantly what Daisuke's words had meant. "I suppose it's only fair that I listen to you too, huh?"

"You will? I mean, actually listen?" Daisuke perked up at hearing that. Then, with a grin, he went on. "You first."

"Ahh, I should have seen that coming," Taichi said, trying to sound deeply annoyed; his face betrayed him by splitting into a broad smile. "But is there much more to tell you besides what you already know?"

"Sure," Daisuke said easily, and when Taichi didn't seem to be catching on, he elaborated. "How did you know? And for that matter, when?"

"I don't know how," Taichi said slowly. "But I decided sometime between laying on his bed, smelling his sheets-" he gave Daisuke an intensely dirty look as Daisuke sniggered at him "-and when I was running home from his house."

'Sometime around the remark about hating yourself?"

"Yeah, about then, I guess." Taichi nodded. It was funny, he thought, how he had woken that morning to such darkness and had, within hours, found some light in his situation.

It was Thursday before Taichi had decided he had enough of a handle on his feelings that he felt he could spend the day with Yamato and not do something amazingly stupid. He caught up with Yamato after school that day, as both were heading out of the building.

"Hey, wait up," he called out. Yamato spun around, and waved. When Taichi caught up to him, he asked, "What are you doing Saturday?"

"I have band practice in the morning," Yamato said, frowning a little. "But after that I'm free."

"Good," Taichi said quickly, "you're mine the remainder of that day."

"Ahh, if you insist," Yamato said, though he smiled. "What do you want to do, then?"

"I'm not sure yet," he answered, 'but I can't promise that it'll be very exciting."

"That's alright," Yamato replied. Taichi looked at him in an unbelieving sort of way. "Really, it is. I figure I don't really have the right to argue with you over what we do."

Taichi smiled awkwardly, feeling extremely glad to hear that. "I'll meet you after your practice. Same place, right?"

'Uh, yeah. Same place," Yamato said, nodding. Taichi grinned at him, and before Yamato could say anything else he was gone from his sight. His thoughts didn't linger on Taichi for long, however; it was at that precise moment that Sora came running towards him from the direction in which he was walking.

"Yamato, hey!" She called out, looking absolutely thrilled to see him.

"Ah- hey," he answered, his thoughts completely evaporated, of Taichi or anything else.

"We haven't gone out anywhere in awhile," she hinted bluntly as she fell into step beside him.

"I know, I know, but I've already told you," he began, suddenly not so glad to see her. "I haven't really had time for anything lately, you know that."

"I'd still like to go out more than once a month," she said, frowning slightly. Then, her expression lifting as quickly as it had fallen, she added, "what are you doing on Saturday?"

"I thought I told you I had practice," Yamato told her irritably.

"Yes, you did," she said, sounding dissatisfied with the excuse. "But that's only in the morning, right? What about later?"

"Can't. I made plans with Taichi," he replied, not looking at her.

"When did this happen?" She asked, sounding offended.

"Ah- just now." He flinched upon seeing her face when he said this.

"That's not fair, Yamato! I asked you days ago about that, and you didn't give me an answer, but Taichi says the word and your his?" She asked incredulously.

"In this case, yes," Yamato said evenly. "I promised him, didn't I already explain this?"

"Not really." She frowned again.

So he explained to her his promise to Taichi, even though he could have sworn he'd told the same story only the day before. She seemed to understand well enough, but found it necessary to tell Yamato off (which he could of sworn had also happened the day before) for his stupidity. And after berating him, she declared she had something she needed to do and turned at the next street corner. Yamato made sure not to call her until after Saturday; for some reason he felt hurt that she didn't have anything besides planning a date to talk about.

It was windy again on Saturday, but it was more of a balmy breeze than harsh gusts of wind that touched Taichi's skin as he walked towards the studio Yamato was practicing in with his band. He stopped a few feet from the door, listening to the voices that were exploding out of one of the open windows. He had no idea what was being said, but Yamato was clearly fighting with someone. It wasn't until a drumstick came flying through one of the open windows that Taichi felt the need to go inside the building.

He shoved the door to the building open, and slipped through it; he had little trouble finding the studio Yamato's band was in, as it was the only one that yelling was emanating from. It was also the easy to find because the drumstick had flown out the last window on right side of the first floor of the building. He cautiously opened the door a crack, and peered inside.

"Oh, so now I'm a tyrannical psychopath?!" Taichi recognized the screeching as belonging to Yamato even though hadn't looked into the room until after Yamato had spoken.

"I didn't say that!" A slightly quieter, but by no means calm voice answered. Taichi recognized its owner as being Takashi, the drummer. No wonder a drumstick had been the chosen projectile.

"Sure sounded like it," Yamato said, calmer but still agitated. "At any rate, I don't think we're going to be able to get anything else done today, so-"

"Who said we were done here?" Takashi asked, a subtle venom lacing his voice. "You still haven't said why we can't use my song."

"I didn't say we couldn't," Yamato said in an exasperated voice. "But it needs reworking first. It's not up to the standards our fans are used to."

"So you're saying my writing is crap, huh? And what standards are you talking about?" Takashi looked hurt, though he was trying to mask it with anger. "Or do you mean that they're used to your music, so we should only use your music."

"You know that's not what I-" the heat in Yamato's voice rose quickly, but he was interrupted by Akira, who Taichi had not noticed at first because he was standing on the far side of the room, near Yutaka and his keyboarding equipment. Akira had his eyes fixed on the argument, but Yutaka was more involved with packing his things away than with what the others were doing.

"-Would it kill either of you to wrap up this rehearsal and finish discussing this next week? I think you're both too riled up to come any kind of agreement."

Yamato and Takashi stared at Akira numbly, while Yutaka finished packing up his things and stood up. Akira had started packing his guitar into its case after speaking. No one said anything for a few moments, until Yamato and Takashi looked at each other cautiously.

"Can we-?"

"-I don't care."

Not another word was spoken until everyone had packed up all their equipment, at which point Yamato finally noticed that Taichi was peering into the room from the doorway.

"Taichi?" He looked startled. "How long have you-?"

"Not very," Taichi shrugged. "You were late meeting me so I decided to snoop."

"Oh."

The other three cast sideways glances at Taichi before sidling out of the room without a word. Taichi was used to them acting this way when he was around. He had decided some time ago that they didn't like him, and he didn't care to find out why.

"Sorry for running late," Yamato said quietly, as they were leaving the building a few minutes later.

"From what I saw, it wasn't entirely your fault," Taichi said. "So don't worry about it."

"If you say so," Yamato said, his voice still quiet.

"So what started all of that, anyways?"

"Huh? Oh," Yamato looked startled for a moment, but his face fell at realizing what Taichi had asked. "He wrote this song- it's not that bad, but-"

"-But your perfectionism overtook you."

"-Yeah. I didn't tell him we could use it, I really didn't," Yamato said uneasily, and started chewing on his lip. "But it really needs work. It's only his second or third time writing, so it's shaky in places. I don't know why he took such offense to my criticism, since he doesn't have any experience to back his skills up with and he's far from being a natural writer."

"I'll agree that you probably know a lot more than he does, but that's probably not what bothered him."

"Oh?"

"He's afraid you'll change so much in the song that it won't be the same song anymore," Taichi said simply. At Yamato's irritated look, he added, "how you ever managed to find anyone who would let you lead them in something like a band is something I'll never comprehend."

"Gee thanks," Yamato said sarcastically. His look changed when he spoke again. "So, what are we doing now?"

"Huh? Oh, I, well, I kind of haven't decided yet," Taichi said sheepishly. Yamato rolled his eyes. "I think I just want to have a good talk, really."

"Well, I guess I'll never be able to call you demanding," Yamato said, smiling his approval. "You want to go to my place to talk? No annoying siblings or parents."

"Okay," Taichi replied, nodding.

The rest of the journey to Yamato's apartment was mostly silent, with the occasional comment about their surroundings. Despite his aching heart, Taichi found himself enjoying himself, if for no other reason than because things seemed to be back to normal.

After much fumbling with keys, and after climbing three flights of stairs they made into the apartment. Instead of heading into the living room after he kicked off his shoes, Yamato lead Taichi into his bedroom, where he haphazardly three his guitar case and other belongs ext to his bed before flouncing onto it himself.

"Something wrong?" He asked upon seeing the nonplussed expression on his friend's face.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong, it's just that we don't usually hang out in your room anymore," Taichi tried to shrug the expression away and sat down on the floor.

"You can sit on the bed, too, you know," Yamato said, the expression on his face beckoning.

He knew he shouldn't, but Taichi picked himself up and sank down onto the edge of the bed. He couldn't remember when the last was that he and Yamato had sat so near each other, and his lust filled mind was full of unwarranted thoughts. He'd forgotten, briefly, how terrifying those thoughts could be, and he'd never fully had to battle them while in Yamato's presence before. Suddenly, he began to wonder if being alone with Yamato was a very good idea at all.


End file.
